


Thinking of You

by mastermeg_0228 (meglw0228)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglw0228/pseuds/mastermeg_0228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jag thinks on his past relationship with Jaina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking of You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Valentine’s Day Songfic Challenge. The song I was assigned was Kevin Michael’s Ain’t Got You. You can find the lyrics [here](http://www.lyricstime.com/kevin-michael-ain-t-got-you-lyrics.html) and the video [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D48hPfbhQPY).
> 
> This takes great liberties with the Jag and Jaina during the NJO series.
> 
> **Timeframe:** NJO

He loved her. Still does, of that he was sure, now. He hadn’t known that before though. Before he had screwed everything irrevocably. Looking back now he could see where it all went wrong; he could see it so easily that he wondered how he missed it to begin with. It hadn’t ended with him kissing the other woman like so many thought. No, it had ended earlier than that. It had ended with his inability to admit his feelings even to himself.

* * *

Jag and Jaina had been dating for over seven months now. It had started suddenly; one day after flying a simulation he had just asked her to go out to get something to eat with him, and had spiralled from there. He really enjoyed spending time with her; when he was with her he found himself opening up, laughing as he had when he was young, and forgetting the war and his worries. He liked her carefree spirit and its infectiousness. In her presence he forgot everything, and delighted in spending time with her.

Tonight he was taking her to a fancy restaurant. They weren’t celebrating, but he just felt like splurging. They met at her speeder and when he saw her his breath caught. She had bought a new dress; and ice blue strapless mind-length that hugged her body. When he reached the speeder she hugged him and pecked a kiss on his cheek. They flew to the restaurant, and when they arrived he could tell she was impressed with the place, and he was happy he had chosen it. They enjoyed their meals, talking between courses, and relaxing in each other’s company. They left, and he walked with her back to her room. Standing outside her quarters, he kissed her. They broke apart, breathless, and just as he was about to leave she spoke, “I love you Jag.”

He smiled and told her he’d see her tomorrow, and then walked away. He didn’t look back; he didn’t see Jaina frown as she went in her room; he didn’t know he had just made a huge mistake.

* * *

He hadn’t seen Jaina in over two weeks. He was avoiding her, going out of his way to rearrange his schedule. When he had come here, he knew it might not be for long, and had not wanted to start a permanent relationship with anyone. He hadn’t wanted to fall in love, and have to leave soon afterward. And he hadn’t, or so he told himself. He didn’t understand why it hurt to be away from her so much, or why lately he seemed upset and prone to snapping at people.

Jag wasn’t sure how it happened; he had just been fixing something on his clawcraft, and the next he knew he was talking to Tera, another pilot. She had been complimenting him on his flying and the clawcraft, and then she was leaning in and kissing him. And he was kissing her back, twining his tongue with hers and threading his hand through her long, blond hair. They pulled away breathless, and he considered asking her to get a drink with him when he saw someone standing at the entrance to the hangar. He turned his head toward the entrance and saw Jaina turn and walk away.

He ran after her, finally catching up to her two minutes later. “Jaina, wait. I’m sorry.”

She stopped and turned to face him, “Are you? Because I don’t really think you are. All I ever wanted from you was the truth! I love you, Jag, but I’m not going to wait for you to finally admit to yourself how you really feel. And I’m certainly not going to wait around while you date any girl that compliments you.”

He watched as Jaina turned and walked away, and the last thing he saw of her was the tear rolling down her cheek.

* * *

Less than a week after Jaina had found him kissing someone else, Jag had been recalled to the Chiss Ascendancy. He returned to duty in the Unknown Regions, but his thoughts were firmly on the woman he left behind. He had dated others of course, but his thoughts eventually always returned to Jaina.

* * *

When the war with the Yuuzhan Vong had become even worse, he was redeployed to the New Republic. Seeing her again was the trigger. She had been right the whole time; he loved her, and still did. Just seeing her, flying with her, and talking to her, made him realize just how blinded he was to his own feelings. He could see how much he had hurt her, and tried to lessen that pain as much as possible.

Jag watched as she fell in love with other men and all the while hoped. He hoped that she learned to trust him again because this time he wouldn’t make that same mistake. He’d love her till he died.

 

**_THE END_ **  


  



End file.
